


The New Lead

by Leah_Red



Category: Bandom, My Chemial Romance, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Blood, Frellin, M/M, my shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard broke up My Chemical Romance but that doesn't mean they want to stop making music, as long as they can find a new lead singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Lead

Frank sighed and got his gear together. He was not ready for a tour without Gerard. Although… he knew what the kids thought. Frerard this, Frerard that. He had to admit it was pretty funny. At least until Gerard found out. How long had he gone being called nothing but BottomFrank? Too long. TOO LONG. Maybe now he’d get to change that. And hopefully this Kellin kid would be an alright guy, Gerard wouldn’t have recommended him if he wasn’t.

Kellin showed up at the next day to have a practice run through, and Mikey thought they wouldn’t notice that he put his phone on speaker so Gerard could listen in. He was pretty good, Frank had to admit, and damn did his voice have range. He found himself cleaning up after the practice- it became a habit after looking after kids.

“So Mike told me that Gerard used to call you BottomFrank.” Frank froze. When he turned around to look in disbelief at Kellin, the new singer had a naughty smirk on his face.

“NO. First of all,” he said, walking up to him, “his name is MIKEY. Not Mike. Second of all, I hated that name! Even Gerard barely got away with it. If I hear you call me that one more time…” He glared at him, wishing he looked a little more intimidating and less short.

“You’ll do what? I talked to everyone but you already and they said you were a total pushover. Otherwise why did you let him get away with calling you names, hmm? BottomFrank?”

Everything when red and Frank only knew he punched Kellin when his fist started to hurt and the singer was picking himself up off the floor. “What the fuck! You asshole!” He had both hands trying to stop a bloody nose.

Frank resisted the urge to suddenly say he was sorry, though he did grab a bunch of napkins from their take out lunch and hand them over to stop the bleeding. When Kellin took them away, he still had blood dripping down over his lips and chin, and all over his hands. Shit, that looked just like the stage makeup Gerard used to wear… Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Kellin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down in to a rough kiss, not caring about the blood that smeared over his own face. He started to get pushed away until Kellin either gave up or joined in, but Frank didn’t really care.

Kellin ended up pushed underneath him, on top of an old pile of costumes that they never wore any more. “I’ll show you “BottomFrank” ” he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a stupid stupid joke/obviously fake rumor and it evolved in to me being the only person in the world who wants people to ship Frellin. Please make this happen.


End file.
